Va Nee Gast (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Voyager | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Valerie Vector | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Grandmaster (father); Challenger ("uncle") | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Far Shore | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White EyeballsCategory:White Eyeballs | Eyes2 = (No visible Irises or PupilsCategory:No visible Irises or Pupils) | Hair = White | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Cosmic Being, Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Alien; Elder of the Universe | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Waid; Al Ewing; Jim Zub; Michael Allred | First = Avengers Vol 1 675 | First2 = (Full appearance) (Statue) | Quotation = Remember what it means to be an Avenger! Avengers--''' you fight for '''mankind! You give your all and then double it! You look death in the eye and you tell it no! No retreat! NO SURRENDER! | Speaker = Voyager | QuoteSource = Avengers Vol 1 689 | HistoryText = Origin Va Nee Gast was the daughter of the Grandmaster, one of the Elders of the Universe. She grew up exploring the cosmos by her father's side, taking part in his gambles and games, and learned from him in the process. While the Grandmaster focused on the contests themselves, he used to leave the winnings to Va Nee. The Challenger Eons before the birth of Va Nee, En Dwi Gast usurped the mantle of Grandmaster from a fellow Elder of the Universe. When he returned under the alias of Challenger to reclaim his title in a rematch, the Grandmaster decided to use his daughter as an ace in the hole. He granted her the power of teleportation, to the extent it derived into the ability to alter people's memories. Under the alias of Voyager, she was sent to Earth, the chosen battleground for the contest. Voyager convened the Avengers at the Avengers Mansion and used her powers to insert herself into their earliest memories, making them believe she was Valerie Vector, a beloved founding member of the team who had seemingly perished in battle against the Squadron Sinister's Victory the Electromagnetic Man. Voyager claimed that this incident removed her from existence and memory, having spent roughly a decade in a dream-like state outside of reality. She asserted that the Earth's sudden abduction caused her to return to existence, and with her, the memories of her that weren't real in the first place. While many Avengers expected Voyager to take the lead, she deferred to the Avengers teams' leaders Rogue, Falcon and Citizen V. In preparation for the contest, the Challenger's Black Order bombed the Avengers Mansion by surprise. Voyager saved the heroes in the nick of time, teleporting them to the Avengers Auxiliary Headquarters. When the Grandmaster and the Challenger placed two Pyramoids on different places of Earth for each of their teams to seize, Voyager was tasked with teleporting a group of Avengers to investigate the Pyramoid in Rome, Italy, then return and teleport a second team to attend to the Pyramoid in Cusco, Peru. Throughout the Avengers' eventual confrontations against the Black Order and the Grandmaster's Lethal Legion, Voyager continued providing transport. To make her story more convincing, Voyager tied it to Arthur Vector, one of the first scientists to devote his work to quantum entanglement, a theory that held that every atomic particle has a twin somewhere linked to it by faster-than-light forces. Claiming to be his daughter, Voyager told Toni Ho that she had gained her powers after causing an accident in his laboratory when she was a child. These powers manifested in the ability to use the lines of quantum entanglement to teleport anywhere on Earth. The final Pyramoid was specifically placed by the Grandmaster in a hospital where Beast and Wasp were treating the Avengers' long-time butler Edwin Jarvis, who had collapsed due to an illness shortly before Voyager's arrival. When Voyager arrived to the scene, Jarvis had just woken up, and in horror he exposed the truth, that Voyager had never been an Avenger. Before Beast and Wasp could do anything, Voyager used her teleportation powers to escape with the Pyramoid. Upon arrival at the Avengers Auxiliary Headquarters with the Pyramoid, a weakened Voyager locked herself inside a secure room where no one else could get in, not even the Avengers themselves. Tired of being used as a pawn in her father's games, she planned to use the last Pyramoid to change her position in the board. The Auxiliary HQ was soon attacked by the Hulk to claim the Pyramoid on behalf of the Challenger. Voyager witnessed the Hulk's fight against the Avengers from the vault, and became inspired by the heroes' selflessness, determination and heroism. She made the decision to fight for them when the Hulk finally reached the vault, but he swiftly knocked her down before destroying the Pyramoid. The Avengers confronted her afterwards, angry that she had lied to them both verbally and mentally, and she explained the entire situation to them, telling them that the lies were her father's idea, as a means to turn the odds in his favor. When the Earth started to crumble, Va Nee teleported some of the Avengers to the Grandmaster's Cosmic Game Room off-planet on the deduction that the Challenger had sabotaged the World-Engine sustaining Earth's condition over her father's cheating. While the Avengers there tried to keep the World-Engine from failing, Voyager transported the Avengers that were freed from stasis by Quicksilver's actions to Manhattan, where the Challenger was on a rampage. Even though the Avengers managed to stand up against the villain, Voyager noticed they were growing weary. At Beast's suggestion, Voyager used her powers of memory manipulation to bring forth within every hero the memories of what it meant for them to be an Avenger. This morale boost combined with a spell cast by the Scarlet Witch to augment her teammate's powers gave the heroes the necessary strength to take down the Challenger and put an end to his rampage. Shortly after the Earth was returned to its location in the Solar System, Voyager bid the Avengers farewell and took the Challenger to the Far Shore in hopes to rekindle the kindness he had before being driven mad by his rivalry with the Grandmaster. Before leaving, the Avengers offered Voyager a membership. She declined, but declared that one day she would earn her place in the team. She also vowed to return if the Grandmaster ever threatened Earth again. In the Far Shore, Va Nee had the Challenger shackled observing the Avengers' subsequent adventures, in hopes they could inspire him like they inspired her. | Personality = | Powers = Portal Field: Voyager possesses the ability to generate a field surrounding herself that allows her and whomever she wishes to travel instantly along the lines of quantum entanglement, effectively teleporting anywhere. However, using her powers cause strain on Va Nee's body. She can only use her powers a handful of times before she has to rest. Additionally, the strain is proportional to the amount of people she carries. For instance, mass-teleporting roughly twenty people caused her to collapse. Memory Manipulation: Va Nee possesses the power to manipulate memories. She can insert herself in people's memories, make them experience remembrances of specific memories, and even fabricate entirely new people such as Victory the Electromagnetic Man. This ability is limited to organic beings, since it couldn't affect a synthezoid such as Vision. Any alterations made to the memory of a person fade away if said person is made aware of the alterations' nature as such. Flight: Voyager is additionally capable of lifting herself off the ground to fly. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * In , Voyager's meddling of the Avengers' memories is shown by being inserted into various key moments of the Avengers' adventures, and was given roles and slightly modified lines from other characters: ** From , after defeating Loki, she confirmed the Avengers' name instead of Thor. ** From , during the press conference of the new team roster, she exclaimed "Avengers Assemble" for the crowd instead of Captain America. ** From , she declared that "even an android can cry" when Vision joined the team instead of Hank Pym. ** In the events from , she was given a completely new scene, in which she battled Victory the Electromagnetic Man. * As explained in Voyager's profile in The Appendix to the Handbook of the Marvel Universe, her fabricated origin and the alterations she made to the memory of the Avengers reflect a reality in which her fake past did happen, this reality being Earth-17122. }} | Trivia = * Victory, the character Voyager was fighting when she was supposedly wiped from existence, is based on DC Comics character Triumph, who was also co-created by Mark Waid. Like Voyager originally seemed to be, Triumph was a character retconned into the early history of his team (in this case the Justice League of America), also having been wiped from existence and memory during an adventure only to come back years later. * It was specifically Mark Waid who brought the elements of quantum entanglement into Voyager's origin. }} He additionally came up with the idea of having Voyager link her fabricated origin to an existing (though newly established) scientist that some of the other Avengers might have heard of. * The concept of introducing a "faux-founder" during No Surrender was possibly suggested by editor Tom Brevoort. The idea of implementing an actual retcon was never on the table, as Mark Waid had no interest of doing it again after he had already done it with Triumph. * Jim Zub came up with Voyager's powers being teleportation since it hadn't been used much in the Avengers and it wouldn't intrude on other character's expertise. Zub originally suggested her alias to be "Vector." While that name was dropped in favor of "Voyager," it was used for her fabricated civilian identity. * Due to her introduction during Marvel Legacy, one of Voyager's suggested names was "Legacy." | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Teleporters Category:Mind Control